Decisión y firmeza pueden lograr lo que sea
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Taki Suzuna quiere averiguar porque los Hermanos HAHA son parte del equipo… la razón al parecer la alegrara más de lo convenido. Soy mala haciendo resúmenes


Esta idea hace ya tiempo que rondaba mi cabeza, pero como últimamente he estado algo exprimida fue lo único que pude lograr, hasta yo me decepcioné xD, soy mala para estas cosas.

_Advertencias:_¿Insinuaciones de Slash?

Beta: mi hermosa onee-chan Anna que es buenísima para eso mientras yo soy un asco xD y por eso Kira-sama le pagara con muchas donas

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes y escenarios pertenecer al autor de esta serie… [Que no se quién es]; yo no obtengo nada… ni siquiera un helado.

_Resumen:_ Taki Suzuna quiere averiguar porque los Hermanos HAHA son parte del equipo… la razón al parecer la alegrara más de lo convenido. **Soy mala haciendo resúmenes**

._._._._.

Desición y firmeza pueden lograr lo que sea.

Kazuki, Koji y Shoso eran como hermanos, habían estado juntos casi desde pañales, enfrentado juntos cada situación en la que se metían, en fin eran "casi" hermanos.

Por eso muchos se cuestionaban porque los enfadaba tanto que les dijeran _"Hermanos HAHA";_ Sena y Monta habían mantenido su curiosidad al margen, evitando preguntarles, era u apodo puesto por Hiruma, después de todo, cualquiera se sentiría incomodo con el.

Pero a Taki Suzuna, lo que más curiosidad le daba, era como había sido posible que aquellos tres rebeldes se unieran al equipo de football americano.

Sena le contó la historia de lo sucedido en el partido contra las pirámides de Tai-Yu, aun así, quedaba en ella la duda del porque desde un principio habían entrado a los murciélagos.

Le preguntó a Mamori, creyó que ella siendo la entrenadora del equipo debía saber, sin embargo lo único que le dijo, fue una sarta de blasfemias sobre Hiruma que nadie que conociera a Mamori creería que ella sería capaz de decirlas.

Suzuna suponía que aquel odio que le tenía a Hiru era porque este, entretenido en otros "asuntos" con Musashi, no le prestaba la atención que ella quería, cosa que nunca le daría.

._._._._.

A pesar de la poca información que tenía, Suzuna no desistió, estaba completamente decidida a descubrir la razón de que los _"hermanos HAHA"_ estuvieran en el equipo.

Una tarde de entrenamiento; en que la mente de Suzuna planeaba planes maléficos para develar el _"Misterio HAHA",_ observaba junto a Omosabake a los miembros de los murciélagos.

Omosabake, que muy a su pesar tenía que asistir a los entrenamientos, suspiraba a su lado pensando seguramente en dulce de mango.

Suzuna, buscando una solución, le preguntó al chico que podía hacer para resolver tan enigmático misterio.

El simplemente le respondió que porque no simplemente le preguntaba a los chicos.

La chica pensando que no podía haber mejor idea, siendo que hasta a Serveros se le pudo ocurrir, se acercó a los tres chicos que bebían agua en el banca de al lado.

Cuando les preguntó, tal fue la sorpresa del trío que escupieron el agua que estaban tomando, curiosamente uno seguido del otro.

La miraron fríamente y se alejaron lo más rápido posible a entrenar.

Suzuna creyó ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de los tres.

Hiruma que, "coincidentemente" se encontraba cerca limpiando una de sus armas, soltó una de sus risas, de aquellas risas que hacían que a cualquiera, exceptuando a Musashi, se les helara la piel.

Suzuna lo miro extrañada y así como si hubiera vuelto la luz, su foquito se encendió y por fin captó que nadie más sabría como habían llegado al equipo, que quien logro que entraran a el.

Suzuna se acercó a Hiruma decidida, si, aun más decidida que antes, convencida de que por fin develaría el _"Misterio HAHA"._

―Hiru―. Se acercó a él ― ¿Cómo lograste que los _"Hermanos HAHA" _se quedaran en el equipo? ― preguntó ansiosa la morena.

Un brillo maligno y una sonrisa macabra invadieron el rosto de Hiruma.

Suzuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, y se cuestionó si había sido una buena idea preguntarle a Hiruma.

―¿Qué obtendría yo a cambio si te lo digo?― Esto iba por mal camino y ahora, Suzuna estaba segura de que había sido una mala idea.

―Pues, que te podría dar… ― dijo indecisa la porrista.

―Las fotos y los negativos― sentenció Hiruma y Suzuna dió un suspiro de alivio, aunque le daba mala espina que supiera lo de las… fotos.

._._._._.

Más tarde, cuando el entrenamiento había terminado en el club quedaban solamente Hiruma y Suzuna.

Suzuna le tendió a Hiruma un sobre que contenía unas fotos un poco comprometedoras de Musashi y el, que ella había tomado por "accidente".

A pesar de que la chica esperaba una explicación, lo único que recibió a cambio fue otro sobre.

Lo miro atentamente, mientras Hiruma se marchaba. Cuando se encontró sola en el cuarto, abrió el sobre, lo que se encontraba en el sobre – cosa que ella no esperaba- sacó una gran sonrisa de la chica, eran fotos, pero no cualquier foto, eran de los hermanos HAHA en los baños de los video juegos y digamos que Kazuki se encontraba en desventaja esta vez, nadie esperaría verlo de esa forma y se veía que Shoso y Koji aprovechaban bastante la situación.

"Así que con esto Hiruma había logrado que se quedaran con el equipo" concluyó.

Cuando Suzuna salió del club se sentía bastante orgullosa de sí misma, gracias a que no se rindió obtuvo muy buen material, y bueno, perdió unas muy buenas fotos de Hiruma y Musashi, pero pronto las repondría, esos dos tenían la mala costumbre de quedarse últimos en las duchas.

._._._._.

¿Les gusto? Review

No les gusto, también

Las Review son como los helados, los helados hacen feliz a la gente, den reviews y la vida les dará helado.


End file.
